


Autumn Leaves

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Genji is on a wheelchair and his personal doctor, Angela Ziegler, takes him to a walk in the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A (really) short Overwatch Wheelchair AU one-shot
> 
> Wheelchair au by @theinsanefruitloop-chan on tumblr

 

In every season something’s changing. And just like the leaves change colors in Autumn, so did his life.

 

“Are you okay Shimada-san?”

The beatiful voice of a young Swiss doctor snapped him out of his thoughts.

“I’m okay, but please, just call me Genji.”

“Of course.”

She was his personal doctor since he landed on a wheelchair. From time to time she takes him outside so he can get some fresh air. He’s not complaining. At times like this he sees how he has changed. Some time ago, he wouldn’t even notice the beatiful views he can encounter now. He always wonder how Mercy, that’s how he’s calling her, knows this places. Sometimes she’s a really mysterious and intriguing woman.  
“You seem to know this town very well, considering that you spend all your time at house with me.”

She smiled and oh, how pretty that smile was. With the wind making her hair flow and leaves that were falling around them it was a wonderful moment.

“I used to study here before your family asked me to take care of you. Places like this really help to calm down and focus.”

“Looks like I ruined your medical career.”

“I really don’t mind, spending time with you is the best job I could imagine.”

He took a deep breath. She was right, with her by his side, he really feels at peace here.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my very first Overwatch fanfiction! *confetti*
> 
> It was really short, but I had this idea for so long that I HAD TO write it.
> 
> Also - I added the fact that Mercy is Genji’s personal doctor, because I ship them really hard OuO
> 
> Oh, if I made any mistakes, please ignore them.
> 
> my tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
